Their Girl
by Princess-of-thieves6
Summary: She was theirs. Even if they had to stalk her every step, become her shadows. Ciara belonged to them.


**_Their Girl_**

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Boondock Saints franchise. I do not own any of the characters depicted apart from my own original characters, nor do I share any of the beliefs the characters in this story express. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

"There's our girl." soft, heavily accented words of a voice used to Gaelic speech. As her awareness returned, Ciara felt a cool cloth against her brow where a heavy aching was pounding in time with her heartbeat. Her eyes remained closed, because she was sure that the moment she opened them pain of an unimaginable intensity would crash against her. She felt a chest behind her, sheets against her bare legs. The person who she was cradle against breathed deeply, Ciara rising and falling on his chest with each breath. One hand was stroking her hair gently, while an arm was wrapped loosely around her ribs keeping her against them.

Ciara flinched when the cloth swept past a particularly painful spot, and the arm around her ribs tightened "easy beautiful girl, we got you". Gruff words this time, with a growl laying just beneath the surface. Her own arms were wrapped around his, and she patted them soothingly. Even in such a state, it was instinctual on her part to try and calm him. Because she heard the anger, the fierceness barely contained. Her dark eyes fluttered open, and Irish blue-green eyes stared into her own. His were more blue, while his twins eyes were more green, but even so, her soft words still sounded like a question "Connor?".

The calmer twin tried to smile down at her, but his own rage would only allow a slight lifting of his lips "and Murphy too, love". She made a soft noise, sounding almost resigned and settled more deeply against Murphy's chest. Connor continued down, the cloth in his hands gently wiping away the slight grim on her skin. As he got to her collar bone her breath hitched in her throat. and Murphy took a deep breath when she shiver. His eyes met his brother's, before as one they looked down at her. Spun ruby's and amethyst on black silk, Connor had once described her hair. And the shy girl had blushed, setting his drink down in front of him without a word. Before she turned to leave, however, she had risen as far as her toes could take her and kissed his cheek before retreating quickly to hide behind the bar again. He'd stared after her in utter shock, his eyes glancing at his brother who had exactly the same look about him before Murphy cleared his throat and joked how unfair it was he got a kiss and Murphy didn't. That was the first night they had met her, and they were completely caught up in her after that.

Ciara was a quiet thing, with a small smile and sad eyes. And after that first night they watched her. She hardly said anything to the other patrons, yet somehow managed to be completely inviting. Men there that first night flocked to her as soon as she started working at Doc's Bar, but everyone had soon discovered large, rowdy crowds put a panicked look in her eyes. The regular crowd bled green, was Irish to the core, and all of them had grown up under women who were very strict about how to treat a lady. That included Connor and Murphy. They learned to never crowd her, always leave enough room for a swift exit. Even when drunk almost out of their minds, the regulars were still tripping over themselves to accommodate her. There was something about her: creamy Irish skin, jewel hair with hints of black, and Persian, dark as the night sky eyes that got to everyone.

Of course, being a bar, there were men who didn't know the rules when it came to her. But the McManus twins had become her shadows, been promoted to bouncers overnight and anyone that messed with Ciara had to deal with _them._

Ciara's eyes were open again, and with great fatigue she lifted a hand to gently touch his cheek with soft finger tips. Connor cupped his own around hers, holding it against him "so angry" she whispered. His eyes lowered, trying to hide his blue eyes from her gaze. But she knew the fury was still there. She tried to lift herself up, but Murphy crushed her against him, albeit trying to be gentle, while Connor's hands hovered over her "none of that love," Murphy said, deep voice vibrating in his chest. "You need to stay where you are." Connor finished, his lips tugging into a small, self-degrading smile "you're the only thing keeping Murphy in the apartment and not on a killing spree". This time her hand lifted to touch the other twin, and he quickly lowered his head and nuzzled into her neck as she touched his hair. Ciara didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. He knew she was asking him to stay.

One night, a few days after she had started at her Godfather's Bar, Ciara had gotten herself into trouble and had been knocked roughly to the ground. The bar had fallen silent, and before Doc could even reach for his gun Murphy was there. Such rage on his face as he beat the other man, Connor only had the briefest of time to help Ciara to her feet before he tried to stop his twin from killing the stranger. The stranger's friends had pulled him from beneath Murphy, and it took almost everyone to separate them. The stranger was unconscious, but still Murphy tried. It wasn't till Ciara had silently approached the twins, Connor wrapped tightly around his brother while Murphy heaved loudly, that the brother's even considered the fact she was now frightened of them. Murphy watched her with half crazed eyes, yet there was no hesitated, no sign she was scared, she just gently touched his chest and the anger faded back. She had smiled then, and almost everyone there lost their breath. She was so heartbreakingly beautiful, the twin's knew at that moment they'd let nothing get past them to get to her. Whether she knew it or not, she now belonged to _them_.

Connor had hesitatingly released his twin, yet Murphy hardly noticed. He lifted his hand to skim the back of hers softly before picking it up, and at the same time that Connor lifted her other hand, they both leaned down to kiss the back of her hands simultaneously.

Back in the present, Connor soft voice brought her out of a light doze "do you remember, Ciara?". He said her name like it was meant to be said, 'ki-rarr'. She was silent for the longest time, before her eyes opened. Ciara had mournful eyes, was an old soul, and the twins could never understand why she was so very sad inside, but it was a bruise on their hearts that only got blacker with age. " I remember you bringing me home, and Da being here". Murphy kissed her shoulder; hesitant for the first time in a long time with his kisses. She paused, looking up at them questioningly "you stood out front the bathroom and made me talk to you while I changed". The boys nodded, "to make sure you were alright".

For the first time since she woke Ciara glanced around her apartment. It was simple, one bedroom loft. Everything combined together in one room but the small bathroom. Her windows were open, and the threadbare, but clean white curtain moved gently with the wind. Small pots with colourful, vibrant flowers covered every available space on the fire escape. Books and a small vase with flower's on a small table, slightly wonky with a hardly noticeable wedge of wood beneath one of the legs in an effort to steady it. A small leather couch was pushed against a wall, old, with a comfortable looking dark blue blanket thrown over it neatly. A couch she never would have been able to get into her apartment if it wasn't for them.

Murphy remembered that night, the first night they'd met her. It was closing time and Doc was talking to his Goddaughter, offering to help her move boxes out of her car. She'd only just arrived, had yet to even move into a place before she went to work. She'd jumped when he suddenly spoke up, wide eyes of darkness staring up at him startled. He'd almost groaned. It had taken almost everything in them to not stalk behind her as she made her rounds. Covet her every footstep. And she didn't seem to even notice. He'd offered, and before the panic in her eyes could even manifest into polite protests Doc vouched for them. She agreed uncertainly, and she hardly said a word as she led them to her car. Between them as she walked, she couldn't help but notice that every few moments they glanced at each over her head before down at her then away.

On the highest floor was her apartment, and she eyed them with thinly veiled confusion and suspicion when she learned they were only in the apartment beneath her, the fire escape connecting them. There wasn't much, so it took no time at all to unpack her things. And even though she said only a handful of words, she learned Murphy was extremely flirtatious, was quick to joke and laugh, his gruff manner no longer seeming so threatening. Connor was quiet like herself, kind with her and while seemingly content to be near her, was equally as physically imposing as his rough brother. They noticed, and while both tried to gentle her skittish nature towards them it wasn't until meeting their Da that she seemed to unclench her shaking fists.

Da knew right away she wasn't built for the cities, was a creature of soft rolling hills and wide skies. Home and hearth. The twins had grinned at him, hovered over her and watched her like she was something precious, and he'd known that while soft natured, she would be beloved by his wife. The twins mother was a firecracker, and had kept him on his toes since they were teenagers. He also knew the look of a McManus infatuated. So he tried his best, and along the way genuinely appreciating her sudden appearance. It wasn't until a couple of hours after leaving her apartment, when there was a soft knock at their door and a large dinner pot left deserted on their doorstep with a thankyou note, that he knew he'd have to find a way for this quiet lass and his hellcat to speak over the phone.

As Ciara was laying between Murphy's legs, her back against his warm chest and her own legs swung over Connor's lap she couldn't help but moan softly as Connor trailed the cool cloth over her skin. Murphy's hands on her waist tightened briefly, while Connor ran the cloth over the inside of her thigh. Kisses along her jaw, and Ciara panted softly as Connor touched her knee, tugging at it gently so he now sat between her thighs. His eyes lifted to meet hers, and there was a hesitation in them. They'd kissed her before, gentle, persistent probing from Connor, while Murphy had to struggle almost daily not to corner her and take her mouth roughly with his. He mostly succeeded in controlling himself, but not all the time. She saw how they watched her, guarded her back and defended her. Yet apart from a few kisses, lingering hugs and slight, possessive touches, never had she taken it any further. Of course, it was understood, while not even speaking a word that she belonged with them- the brother's struggled to step back and let her set the pace of their courtship.

He knew what she wanted, and even while hesitant, Connor could not deny her. He bent down, well aware of his brother's lips kissing just behind her ear, and gently kissed her. Connor brushed his lips against hers twice, before being a little more firm. When her hand came up and ran delicate fingers through his hair his tongue probed her lip, tracing the bottom one before moaningly slipping it inside her. Languidly their tongues slide against each other, Connor shifting a little more on his knees to be closer, so he was almost hovering above them. Murphy sucked on her neck, breath quickening as his hands rubbed her hips, sliding up to cup her ribs but going no further. They pulled back at the same time, looking down at Ciara as she gasped for breath quietly, eyes opening to stare at them. She saw their hesitation, and with one hand interlacing her finger's with Murphy's and the other touching Connor's chest softly she nodded at them. Despite the erection pressing into the small of her back and the very obvious one in Connor's jeans they still seemed uncertain, unwilling to take advantage of her in her current condition and not risking her in case this really isn't what she wanted in the morning and in the end running away from them. From that first night and ever since, the brother's wanted to keep her. Murphy couldn't help when, while still cupping her ribs with one hand, his thumb swept over her nipple. She was bare beneath the oversized shirt she wore, one of theirs, and she gasped, frantic eyes beseeching the concerned ones hovering in front of her "_please_".

With a groan Connor's lips were back on hers, Murphy gathering her closer to him as he pressed his teeth and lips against her skin. When Connor's mouth lowered from hers, kissing down the side of her neck to her shoulder, Murphy tilted her head back to place a rough kiss against her mouth. His tongue was harsher, more demanding against hers, and she gasped when unexpectedly she felt Connor's hands on her thighs, slowly pulling up the shirt she wore almost like a dress. Murphy's hands were cupping her breasts, squeezing and moulding them against his hands as Connor ran finger tips up the insides of her thighs. Ciara moaned as his finger's pressed against her slightly through her damp panties, his thumb suddenly rubbing against her firmly. She gasped, and Murphy released her slightly bruised lips with a smirk, tongue tracing the rim of her ear before it slipped inside. Moaning her hips moved against Connor's hands, coursing more friction as he started at a slow pace. It was unexpected when Murphy suddenly shifted slightly, his erection now directly behind her and rubbing against her ass. He moved against her, hips and tongue in her ear in time with Connor's fingers now inside her panties, finger's firmly against her and getting faster.

Ciara clutched the back of Murphy's neck, encouraging him to keep his mouth against her while her other hand fluttered lightly over Connor's jeans, causing him to gasp and roll his hips to meet her light touches. She was moaning loudly now, with two of Connor's fingers inside her pumping in time with Murphy's thrust against her backside, his hands stroking and soothing the pebbles of her breasts. Connor bent and took one in his mouth, rolling it around his tongue and sucking noiselessly. Murphy was slightly more vocal then his twin, but both of them were pretty quiet when in comparison to her moans. Ciara almost cried out when Connor removed his fingers, quickly undoing his jeans and shoving them slightly off his hips. Eagerly her hands reached inside, gripping his erection and pumping, palming the hand and paying close attention to the underside and the base

Murphy slipped out from beneath her, quickly losing his clothes and helping her up, she gasped when she was dropped to her knees beside the bed at Connor's feet, her cloths and his quickly following Murphy's to the ground. Now Connor cradle her between his knee's while Murphy came up behind her, tonguing the small of her back before kissing his way up her spin and aligning himself behind her. Her grip on Connor's erection tightened when she felt the tip of Murphy's at her opening. Making her lean forward so her breasts were almost touching Connor's knee's and her mouth was near his penis Murphy was suddenly pushing inside her, causing her to gasp and plead against them. His pace was stable as he moved inside her, his hand at the small of her back and the other gripping her waist tightly holding her in place. Ciara's hands were still working against Connor, but now every so often she'd lick the side of him, her tongue swirling around his tip as he threw his head back and groaned.

Murphy's pace was faster now, the sound of flesh-against-flesh loud in her otherwise quiet apartment, their moans becoming more vocal. Ciara bent a little more forwards, almost screaming around Connor in her mouth as Murphy hit just the right spot inside her and Connor hit the back of her throat. It was taking all of his self-control to stop from thrusting into her mouth, and he was more than a little surprised just how much she was willing to have in her mouth as it was. Ciara let her hands do most of the work now that Murphy was getting a little rougher, her peak coming faster and faster with each thrust inside her. Suddenly fingers were at her entrance again and she screamed when Murphy rubbed her clit firmly, sending her over the edge. Behind her Murphy growled loudly against her throat and she moaned loudly, feeling Murphy's warm seed shoot inside her. At almost the same time her hands tightened against Connor, and he was emptying himself against her breasts as she squeezed them around him, desperate for him to cum too.

All three of them panted wildly, Murphy pulling himself reluctantly out of Ciara. He tried helping her stand and he roared with delighted laughter when her knee's faltered, sweeping her up in his arms he laid her between Connor and him, collapsing besides her as Connor found the cloth from before and cleaned her up gently. Murphy curled himself against her back, while Connor lay on his side facing her. Quietly while Murphy still struggled to catch his breath he traced finger tips over her cheek bones and across her lips, gently closely her eyes and kissing her eyelids. "Sleep, love. We'll watch over you".

It was hours later that she woke gasping, naked between the brothers' her eyes opened as Connor's hard erection brushed against her folds, and seeing her awake he suddenly pushed inside, knowing she was already wet and ready for him. Connor grinned, rare and completely heart aching, as Murphy bite at the junction between her neck and shoulder, tonguing the stinging brand while his hand guided his own erection to rub between her cheeks. Completely surrendering, Ciara didn't even think as one leg hitched around Connor's waist, welcoming both into the heat inside her.


End file.
